Night With the Gems
by the cartoon guy
Summary: My First Fic, Played from your perspective (Male), NO ONE UNDER 18 ALLOWED! You get to go around and have some "fun" with the crystal gems (and maybe a few others). Major lemon warning! (where talking warhead levels here!) No flames, don't like don't read.
1. Garnets Night

**Hello ladies and germs, Thecartoonguy here with an actual contribution to the site! (Que applause) Thankyou you're too kind! Any ways, sarcasm aside this will be my first attempt to do a series of "one shots" all based around one topic, Steven universe smut. So this is a warning to all you kiddies that are here, LEAVE NOW, however if you are 18+ then by all means continue reading! This series will be of you (yes I'm trying a POV story) getting it on with different members of the cast (specifically the female ones I don't do gay stuff…yet) and I'm not sure if I'm going to do fusions but I'll let you know. So without further ado, Garnet! (And maybe something extra!)**

"Thank you for dinner, I had a great time." Garnet said as you start walking with her back to the temple. You had just gone out with Garnet to a nice meal of whatever was in your fridge; witch surprisingly was a decent grilled chicken and rice. "You know you don't have to walk me home. I can go by myself." Garnet added. You insist on walking her home. "Such a gentleman, here I thought chivalry was dead for the past 800 years." Garnet said chuckling slightly. You blush and put your hand on the back of your neck.

The rest of the walk is generally quiet aside from her whispering to herself a bit, you assume she's just thinking out loud, but you can't understand what she was saying. Once you arrive at the temple's beach entrance garnet stops. "Hey…did you enjoy yourself?" You agree saying it was one of the best dates you've been on in a while. "Good." She replies. "Because it's about to get a lot better, come with me." She grabs you by the hand and takes you to a door with a star on it. She holds out her palms and the bottom two corners light up, opening a door to what appears to be a bedroom. She grabs you and throws you onto her bed. You get up and lean on your back. "Listen" garnet said, "I haven't done anything like this in a while… but I like you." You're slightly dumb struck for a second, but quickly recompose yourself.

You insist she doesn't have to do this. "I know" she replies. "I'm doing this because I want to, if you don't want to you can leave." She says as she gestures toward the door. You say it's alright but you want to star slow seeing how you're a virgin. "Not a problem" she says as she walks up to and gets close to your ear, "just let me know if I'm going too fast for you." She whispers. Garnet pulls back and closes the gap between your lips, pulling you into a deep kiss. She can't help but let out a small, deep moan as your tongues collide swirling around, battling for dominance.

She phases away her armor, leaving her in a black and burgundy jumpsuit. You take a bit of courage and reach your hand out to grab her breast, fondling it with your left hand while your other is on her hip. She lets out a deep moan as you continue to grope her while you kiss. You continue going at it for a solid minute before Garnet breaks the kiss leaving you both gasping for air. "Are you alright? I forgot you needed air for a second." She says laughing nervously. You give a quick nod as you catch your breath for a moment. "Alright, I'll turn it up then." Garnet says as she lowers herself to your waist level. "Well, well, is that a diffuser in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Garnet says as she unzips your pants. You blush slightly as she pulls out your 7-inch long member. "Mm, just how I like it…" she says as she starts to lick at it. You moan slightly when she does, lying down and relaxing a bit, when you do Garnet swings her legs around so she's positioned just above you. You take this as a sign and rip into her leggings, exposing her wet, hot sex, you inhale, her smell is intoxicating. You immediately start going at her, licking and sucking at her soft core, you notice when you do Garnet sucks harder at your dick, and you love the felling; In fact a bit too much, Your limit is approaching fast! You warn garnet in-between gasps that you're about to cum. "Give it to me then." She says as she picks up the pace. You can't hold back for much longer, you start picking up the pace as well, wildly licking and sucking at her pussy; witch causes her moan deeply and send vibrations through your cock. You can't take it anymore, you last a few more sucks before you start Cumming into her mouth. She eagerly drinks down every spurt that enters her mouth, sucking you dry. She pulls off your cock with a pop licking her lips "Mm sweet and slightly bitter, not bad." She says getting off you and lying back down on the bed. "I hope you're not completely spent." She says as she spreads her legs, "Because I want a bit more." Gesturing you forward.

You crawl up to her legs and start planting gentle kisses up her leg, sucking at her inner thigh just barley avoiding her pussy. "Please, don't tease me like that." She says begging. Her voice alone was enough to get you hard again, but the view is a good bonus. Garnet, lying beneath you, legs spread, D-cup tits exposed. You could die happy now! You line your cock up with her entrance and give her a quick glance, she nods reassuringly. "Whenever you're ready." You start to push in, feeling her hot, wet pussy wrap around your dick, as you're going in garnet wraps her legs around your waist and pulls you forward, pushing you the rest of the way in. "*GASP*OOHHH GOD!" Garnet screams as she pulls you into a tight hug. It takes a bit for you not to cum on the spot but once you know you're good you ask garnet if she's ok. "Y-yeah it's just; I haven't done this this in a while. Kind of caught me by surprise, you can keep going." You start thrusting in and out of her, taking your time to build up a steady pace. As you thrust

you keep thrusting you noticed that her nipples are different colors, one blue, the other red, you start sucking on the red one and groping the other pinching her nipple. "Oh God! Please, fuck me harder!" She begs beneath you. You start going at full throttle, giving it all you got with each thrust, "Please, more! I'm about to cum!" She moans to you in your ear, it fills you with determination. You give each thrust everything you got feeling your limit fast approaching, you warn her you're about to cum. "Please give it to me! I want it all inside of me!" That alone is more than enough to put you over the edge. You give one last thrust as you hear her scream with pleasure you cum deep inside of her, feeling her walls clamping down on you. The feeling is amazing as you finish Cumming inside of her, you feel very tired, as everything fades to black.


	2. The Morning After

**Hey everybody! The Cartoon Guy here again to bring you another instalment of "Night with the gems" I'm starting the next chapter a day after the first one went up, and I've already been getting some positive feedback. Someone asked about doing water sports (you know who you are!) I'm going to say no, for this chapter… and the next, but the one after that is a definite yes (you'll see why, I've already got some characters lined up for later) ANYWAYS! This chapter took a bit longer for obvious reasons, so I hope it's worth it. But without further a-don't, LETS HAVE A THREE SOME!**

You lie there in a warm afterglow, completely comfortable. You remember the night you had with garnet, your first time couldn't have gone much better than that...Well maybe a bit better, but you're not an anime character, you can't go five times and pretend like it was nothing!While pondering this you notice something, you remember falling asleep next to garnet but… why is there two people hugging your arms individually? Your mind quickly thinks up that something else happened, that after you passed out another girl showed up, and in post orgasm drunkenness you did something.

Your curiosity gets the best of you and you open your eyes. You look to your left, you see a blue girl, with curly light blue hair covering her eyes. You look to your right, you see a red girl, with black hair in some kind of square afro design. "Well somebody's finally awake." The blue one says to you. You ask her to explain what happened and where garnet went? "Oh, right I forgot you haven't met us before, I am Sapphire, and the one on your other arm is Ruby." Sapphire gives you a quick rundown of how garnet is the fusion result of the two of them, and the amount of energy they lost from their orgasm last night was enough to de-fuse them.

You make a mental note that she came too (self-esteem +10) but you quickly ask why the two of them haven't re-fused yet? "Well…we kind of passed out afterwards so I'm waiting on ruby to wake up, and she's a pretty heavy sleeper, so we might be here-"just as Sapphire was finishing, ruby starts to stir. "MMPPHH I'm awake you know!" Ruby says face buried in her pillow. "… wait a minute… oh… morning Saphie, some night huh?" She says just now realizing that she unfused from Sapphire. "Morning sleepy head" Sapphire replies. "Hey there big guy, sorry for the confusion, but put it to you this way, you made us cum hard enough so we de-fused, not everyone can do that to us" Ruby says.(self-esteem +20) "Now, Sapphire can I talk with you for a sec?" "Sure ruby, excuse us."

The two of them hop out of bed and go to a corner, giving you a nice view of their asses. They talk for a few moments and they both seem to come to an agreement. "Ok big guy here's the deal, since we know you can go at least twice your goanna get both of us off." Ruby says "however where opposites when it comes to our…sexual preferences…" Sapphire adds "Translation, I'm more of a Dom, and she's a sub, so naturally were perfect for each other, hence the 24/7 fusion. Your goanna have to satisfy both of us, starting with me." Ruby finishes.

Ruby pushes you onto your back and immediately sits on your face. "Now, eat me." She says. You gladly oblige and start going at it with your tongue, swirling it around inside her. "Mh, that's it, get in there nice and deep." You push your tongue in as far as it will go and start swirling around as fast as you can. As you're doing this, you notice Ruby tightens around your tongue when your teeth rub against her clit. You pull back and immediately start focusing on it, sucking and nibbling on it. "yesyesyesyesyes don't stop I'm about to cu-AAAAAHHHH!" Ruby starts Cumming into your mouth, holding your head in place with her legs and hands, you drink all of it, once she finishes, you continue to suck at her now tender pussy. "Oh god, stop, anymore and ill explode!"

She lifts off of your face, giving you time to breathe. "Damn that was good! Maybe garnet should have been on top last time. Now for the main event." She says grabbing your dick and stroking slightly. "Man your hard, did eating me out turn you on that much?" you blush and give a slight nod. "well then let's get you ready, hey Sapphire come here." Sapphire crawls up and starts sucking at your cock, giving it gentle sucks. You moan slightly as she starts to pick up the pace taking more of your cock each stroke until it hits the back of her throat, she starts to swirl her tongue around the head and underneath your dick making you moan. "you like sucking him off?" ruby asks. Sapphire gives a quick nod and keeps going. "good then make him cum, I want to taste him, so don't swallow yet." Ruby adds, just after she says that Sapphire goes into overdrive, sucking and licking at your dick with immense speed. You can't last much longer, you warn them that your about to cum. "good fill her up!" ruby replies.

Almost immediately after she says that you start Cumming, firing strand after hot strand of cum into Sapphires mouth. She pulls off your cock and turns to ruby. The two immediately start kissing, swapping your cum between them. The sight is enough to get you rock hard again. The two eventually stop kissing and swallow you load. "mph, not bad big guy, seems you want more though, hey Sapphire lie down here." Ruby said pointing to a spot next to her. She does this and ruby gets on top of her so their legs are spread and their pussies are grinding together. "There you go big guy, take your pick." Ruby says.

You feel like a kid in a candy store! You get behind them and decide that Sapphire hasn't gotten much attention yet, so you slide yourself into her first. She gasps and moans when you start to fuck her. "How's he feel?" ruby asks. "Cant…talk…too…good!" Sapphire replies between gasps "heh come here you.." ruby says as the two start to make out muffling Sapphire. You continue for a bit, but decide to switch it up. You pull out of Sapphire and immediately push into ruby. "OH GOD YES!" was all she could say before Sapphire pulled her back down. "does that answer your question?" Sapphire says. Ruby, having an expression of pure bliss on her face just goes back to making out with sapphire. You can feel your limit fast approaching, but you don't think you'll make it if you have to keep switching between the two. You get an idea! You pull out of ruby, and put your dick between their pussies, making them both gasp in pleasure.

"Ruby, I'm getting close..." sapphire says between gasps "Me two Sapphire…" Ruby manages to reply. You warn them that your about to cum, but it's too late, you start Cumming in-between them, you pull out and start Cumming on their Pussies, as you do the two of them cry out as they cum as well. Everything just seems to freeze for a moment, nothing but pure bliss. Ruby collapses onto sapphire, while you manage to roll to one side so you don't crush them. Everything seems great as the world fades to black.

You wake up about a half an hour later, by your watch it's almost 9 AM. You feel like Déjà vu as you have Sapphire on your left and Ruby on your right. "Well that was fun, we should do that more often eh Sapphire?" ruby asks. "Definitely, but I think our friend should be leaving soon" Sapphire replies. You ask her how she knows he has to leave. "just call it a hunch" sapphire says as she shares a smile with ruby. Once you've got all your clothes on, you turn to ask them to open the door. Before you can do so you see them twirling around for a moment before they are enveloped in white light, you turn away for a second, and as the light fades you see garnet reappear. "and don't be a stranger ok?" she says giving you one last kiss goodbye, as you leave through the temple door.


	3. Night with Amethyst

**Hello everybody! The Cartoon Guy here once again to give you the next installment of "night out with the gems" You know at first I wasn't sure if I could do this, but now I don't think I can stop! Thank you as always for the good feedback, if you want a request please let me know, I am eager to please! Sorry for the long wait I had the holiday stuff to do with the family, speaking of which. HAPPY HOLLIDAYS! Now without further delay, let's go on a date?**

It's been a few weeks since the "escapade" with ruby, sapphire, and garnet. You've been getting to know the gems a bit better, so far you know that garnets the strong silent type (literally), but isn't afraid to speak her mind. Ruby is more strength and action oriented, while sapphire is calm and keeps her cool (again literally once you felt like the temp dropped by like 12 degrees when you got close to her!) You've met Steven a few times and know that he's the comedic relief, but he does a damn fine job of doing it, he won't rest until everyone is happy, and strives to fill his mother's shoes.

Pearl (having an obvious lady boner for rose) is very calculated, orderly, and slightly OCD. She focuses heavily on her flaws but she is fun to have an intelligent conversation with. You don't know much about Peridot but last time you where there she was trying to observe you from a distance without being noticed, and let's just say stealth isn't her strong suit. Amethyst is- "Hey!" apparently trying to get your attention!

"You alive in there?" you flinch and apologise, you where spacing out for a bit. "Its fine but you better hurry up where going to be late for the movie!" she says. Oh yeah, you forgot, you were going out for dinner and a movie with Amethyst…at garnets request. Her voice echoes in your head, "She has some self-esteem issues, and I figure after the time I had with you she'll be in good hands. I want a full recap of the date the day after in detail and if you hurt her feelings, I will end you. No pressure ok? *chuckle*"

You finish your flashback and get to your car where Amethyst is waiting. The ride to the theater is generally uneventful except for the occasional sing along to the radio. Turns out she's a fan of classic rock. (Who would've thought?) you get to the theater and ask for two tickets to the re-screening of the princess bride (the only remotely good thing playing right now, even though you've both seen it like a million times.) you find that you two are the only people in the theater as you grab the seats smack dab in the middle of the theater. "The perks of going on a school night, best seats in the house!"

The lights dim and the movie starts. You both couldn't help but laugh when the guy drops to the side like a domino from the iocane in his drink. You're in the last third of the movie when you notice Amethyst getting a weird look on her face. You feel her tap your shoulder, you turn to the side and you're immediately met with her lips against yours. You widen your eyes for a second but soon melt into the kiss; she pulls off leaving you breathing heavy. "I...um…sorry it's just I didn't think you would let me, and after what garnet told me about what happened with the three of you, I just-" you stop Amethyst in her tracks kissing her full heartedly. You tell her it's okay and that you're up for anything she wants to do.

"Well in that case I think we should skip dinner and go straight to your place for desert." You feel your face light up when she says that. You get out of the theater, get in your car, and head back to your place. You can't even make it through the door before the two of you start kissing again, she starts going at you like crazy, constantly swirling your tongues around. You get inside (after two minutes of fidgeting with the door). Amethyst breaks the kiss, gasping she takes a moment and composes herself. "Hey can I use your washroom for a minute?" You get an idea, you direct her to the one next to the master bedroom. Once she's inside you get to work, you dim the lights, get some candles going, and get some music going (basically the bedroom sex scene music from Hunniepop) for ambiance.

Amethyst steps out and pauses for a moment. "Well…that's it, I'm officially seduced." She says. She joins you on the bed, and you start kissing passionately, your tongues battling for dominance, you keep this up for what seems like an eternity (not that you would mind), eventually clothes start coming off. Soon enough you're down to your underwear and so is Amethyst. "You know I can shapeshift right? You don't have to settle for just me… Tell me what you want; I can be anything your dirty mind can think of."

Under normal circumstances you would jump at the chance to changer her into different things, but seeing as it's your first time with her, and you don't want garnet to castrate you personally, you tell her you'd rather have fun with the real Amethyst. She blushes for a moment and replies, "A-are you sure? I could make myself skinnier, give myself bigger boobs, or-"you cut her off with a kiss, holding her close as you do. You break to catch your breath (AGAIN!) and Amethyst says "your too sweet, you know that?" you blush and say you try your best. "Good thing I've got a sweet tooth."

Amethyst takes the lead kissing you, putting her tongue in your mouth and tasting you as much as possible. She puts her hand under your boxers and grabs your hard cock. "Ooh, you're so hard! Did I do that?" She says in a sarcastic tone "here let me take care of it". As she says that she goes down and pulls off your boxers. "Ooh my… so this is what was making garnet moan so loud." You ask her if she heard you and garnet going at it. "It was kind of hard to miss; her room is basically right next to mine, I wouldn't be surprised if pearl heard you." She says.

The thought of pearls reaction to hearing you and garnet makes you blush a bit. "Now where were we?" Amethyst says as she starts to suck your cock. Sucking and licking the length of your member. She's good at this; you ask her if she's done this before. "No, but I'm like the only gem who eats food, so, let's just say I know how to handle meat." She says as she plants kisses along the length of your cock. "But enough about you, how about giving me some attention?" she says swinging her legs around so she's positioned over you. You pull her panties to the side and start going to work on her pussy, licking, lapping, and sucking at her folds, you note she tastes kind of like grapes! "Oh god!" Amethyst gasps as she pulls off your cock for a moment, (good thing too you were getting kind of close.)

She leans back onto your face, basically sitting on your face, while she moans in pleasure. "Keep going, oh please keep going, I-I'm going to cum!" you go full force concentrating on her clit, sucking and licking at it. Amethyst screams in ecstasy as she climaxes all over your face. "Oh man" she says between gasps "I haven't cum like that since me and Vidalia had a girl's night back in the 70's. Oh sorry I got some of my juices on you. Here let me get that." She says as she starts to lick her juices from your face, kissing you when she finishes.

She gets off of you and lies on her back, eagle spread. "C'mon big boy, I'm ready for you." She says spreading her pussy with one hand, beckoning you forward with the other. You're not one to deny a request like that; you quickly get between her and line yourself up. You slowly start pushing in, her pussy is hot as hell, and tighter than you thought, you feel yourself hit some resistance but push through with a small tug, as you do you hear Amethyst cry out. You stop and ask her if she is okay? "Yeah it's just, don't laugh but, you're my first guy, I'm okay though, I want you to keep going."

You felt yourself get harder and start pounding into her. You hear Amethyst moan each time you pound into her, it starts with just a slight moan, but after a few minutes she's groaning each time you push in. "Please faster! Harder! Make me scream!" Amethyst says in a begging tone. You start slamming into her full force, going as fast and as hard as you can. You're not going to last much longer, you warn her that you're getting close. "Oh no you don't!" she says pinching your dick at the base stopping you from Cumming and pulling your dick out at the same time. You groan and tell her you're good for a few rounds. "Not the way I'm planning on!"

Just as she says that she goes to the side of the bed to get something from her pant pocket, giving you a nice view of her ass. She crawls back to you and kisses you; while she does she puts something on your dick. It looks like a white cock ring, with a purple gem similar to amethysts in the center; you ask her what it is? "I don't know the name, but I asked pearl to make it, basically it synchronizes our orgasms so you cum one second before I do, having you cum inside me will push me over the edge, now shut up and fuck me!" you immediately start going at it again, full force since you can't cum until Amethyst does you put in everything you've got, fucking her, using your hand to rub her clit, and sucking on her tit.

She looks like she's about to cum, her nails digging into your back, her breathing in gasps, and her pussy clenching around your cock, you let her know you're at your limit. "Go ahead, cum inside me! Give me all of that hot cum!" it doesn't take much longer for you to reach your limit as you soon start pumping load after hot load of cum inside of her wet pussy. For some reason you feel even more tired than usual, you think it might have something to do with the ring, but you don't care you fall to the side as your cock slips from her pussy with a pop. You feel Amethyst curl up to you just as everything fades to white.


	4. Carnal Desires

**Hello everyone. It's been awhile hasn't it? I'd like to say that I am sorry for my absence. I will explain all of it at the end of this chapter to spare the first-time/new readers. But, to be blunt, I'm sorry, thank you for waiting, and here you go. Enjoy.**

You open your eyes as you start to wake up. You notice a sleeping Amethyst cuddling up to you. You're not sure why be she's got a good grip on your morning wood. You decide to follow her example and go back to sleep not wanting to disturb her.

You wake up again sometime later, but things have changed. You're on your back and, assuming that the bump underneath the sheets is amethyst taking care of your morning wood; although to be fair, this is probably one of the better wake-up calls you've had. You lift up the covers, and confirm your suspicions as amethyst bobs her head up and down your cock with a light sucking sound. "Good morning sleepy head." She says popping off of your dick and stroking it with her hand. Of course you just got up, and after last night's romp you can't hold back for very long, you're already pretty close. You let Amethyst know that you're about to cum. "Go ahead, I need a protein shake anyways." She says, putting the tip of your cock in her mouth and stroking it rapidly.

You start to cum, pumping streams of hot cum into her mouth, while she eagerly gulps it down. She pulls off your cock with a loud pop, licking her lips. "Mmm, thanks for breakfast hot stuff." Amethyst said with a sly grin. You chuckle, and thank her for the wake-up call. You check the time and realize its 11 in the afternoon, when you do Amethyst looks over as well and immediately frowns "Damn it! P's gonna be pissed if I'm late to the next mission. Do you mind giving me a ride back to the temple?" she asks. You say it's no problem, and start getting your clothes on.

As you're driving back to the temple Amethyst taps your shoulder, "H-hey thanks again for last night, I really appreciate it." You say it should be you thanking her for the time last night. "No it's just I've never felt like that before, that somebody likes the body I have and not just the different stuff I turn into." She replies blushing. You say that everything you said last night was your honest opinion, and still is. "Okay ya big ball-o-mush" she says punching you lightly in your shoulder. "But next time, I want to try some things…" she says looking at you mischievously.

You arrive back at the temple sometime later; you notice that pearl is waiting for you in the window. "Aw crap, I'm busted. Can you come in with me? I'm pretty sure she won't give me a massive lecture if you're with me." She asks. You say you'll come with her for a few minutes, hoping you can sneak away if a lecture does actually start up. You walk up with amethyst to the door "Sorry I'm late guys, I slept in." she announced opening the door. "Well it's about time; we were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago." Pearl says with her arms folded over her chest. "What's that?" Amethyst asks pointing to a piece of paper in her hand. Pearl blushes slightly "this is for him so I don't waste his time, I'll lecture you on the way through the warp" Pearl says giving you a folded piece of paper. And dragging Amethyst to the warp "thanks again bud, see ya later" she says as pearl warps them away. You notice Garnet leaning on a post, she gives you a quick thumbs up before going through the warp as well.

As you start walking down the stairs you look at the note that pearl gave you. You're unsure why she couldn't have told you outright, the paper is fairly small. You shrug and unfold the paper.

I know what you've been doing with Garnet and Amethyst. Meet me by the beach house at midnight I want to talk with you in private.

, Pearl

With a request like that you're not sure if she's threatening you or blackmailing you. Either way it seems like you don't have much of a choice, you head home for the day, going about your daily business, however you're not quite able to shake a feeling of uncertainty hanging over you.

 **Time skip to just before midnight**

You wait outside the beach house, headlights off so you don't attract attention. You sit back in your seat, sipping on a coffee you got on the way here. It's just before midnight, the moon is high and the tide is in, the waves gently crashing against the shore, it really is quite beautiful this time of night, You should do this more often, under better circumstances. Your train of thought is interrupted when you hear a knock on your passenger side window, it's pearl. You pop the lock on the door and she climbs in. "Thank you for meeting me here, sorry about the time, this is the only time when I could get away for a while. Could we go back to your house please?" she asked, putting on her seat belt.

You ask her what she wants from you. She stifles a chuckle for a moment "I already know about what you did. You had a movie-dinner-date with garnet then slept with her, then you did it with ruby and sapphire the next morning, a few days later you took Amethyst out for a movie, then went back to your place. You really think we wouldn't talk to each other about this?." You take a second to compose yourself. You ask pearl if everyone is okay with this? "Mostly…Except for me. I know that garnet and Greg have told you about rose quartz, her battles, her powers, and the like. What they didn't tell you was the relationship between me and her." You tell her that you don't need to explain that she loved her, and it was kind of obvious. "No, it's not just that! I was more than that; I was her property, her pearl..." She said looking out the window as you pull into the driveway of your home.

You get out of the car with pearl and let her inside. "Look I'll be honest, I don't want a relationship, not a romantic one at least" she said pulling something from her gem. "I want to feel like I did back then, like I'm someone else's property." She turns to you and shows you a black leather collar with baby blue dots around it, and the name "pearl" engraved on a metal plate at the front of it. "So what do you say? Want to try to make me yours, at least for the night?" she asks seductively. You realize just what kind of relationship they had. But seeing the opportunity to try some new stuff, it's not like you can say no.

Pearl hands you the collar with a sly grin. You approach her to put it on, but she holds out her hand. "Oh no, I'm not that easy. If you want to put that on me you're gonna have to prove that you own me, and we've got all night for you to try." She says smiling. You put the collar in your back pocket, hoping to use it latter on that night. You grin and pull pearl close, "Shall we?" she says, your lips nearly touching hers, and her face starting to blush.

You close the gap, crushing her lips with yours, as your tongues battling for dominance you slide a hand down her back, stopping to grab at her ass, letting it fill in the space between your spread fingers. Pearl Moans slightly as you toy with her ass, teasing her; she decides to tease back grabbing at your dick through your pants, stroking you slightly. Now, you don't have much experience as a master (aside from the small amount of somewhat-hard-core porn you've occasionally came across) but you think a slave should know her place, you whisper in her ear that I that's the way she wants to play; suddenly picking her up over your shoulder with one arm you realize that she is very light, so light that it takes barely any effort at all.

You move over to your room, an as you get to your bed you whisper into her ear, good girls need to ask permission to touch their masters cock, bender her over your knee and yanking her shorts down too her ankles. "I'm so sorry master," she says in an empathetic tone "please punish this disobedient pearl so she'll learn her lesion" practically begging for it. You raise your hand and smash it across her ass, the loud smack echoing in the hallway, and pearl moaning loudly "ohhhh thankyou master" she moans aloud. You continue to spank the gem progressively harder, while her moans get more and more erotic.

Every time your hand crashes against her ass she says "thankyou master" until all you can hear is barely coherent gibberish, slightly resembling words. Eventually both your hand and her ass are bright red and slightly sore. Concerned you whisper in her ear if she is okay? "yyesh" she is barely able to respond you then tell her you're going to kick it up a notch. She had no time to respond as you took two fingers and pushed them deep inside her cunt; all you could hear from her was a deep, sensual groan as you prodded her drenched insides. "…leas…" you barely herd her moan, you ask her to speak up, as you continue to finger fuck her, "…P-P-Please…" you hear, this time much clearer, you ask her please what? What does she want, as you curl your fingers and press hard against her G-spot; "PLEASE MASTER WILL YOU FUCK ME!?" she yells out, almost screaming. You pull your fingers out of her drenched pussy and whisper into her; ear of course, as you pull the black collar from your pocket and latch it tight around her neck; my pearl. You then quickly pull her off of your lap and onto the bed positioning yourself above her and line your cock up with her drooling pussy and slowly ease yourself into her.

She's MUCH tighter than you anticipated, but she's so wet that you can still slide in with ease, the moment you bottom out her walls clamp down on your cock, making it feel like she's trying to milk you dry, all they while her eyes are rolling back into her head and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, causing you to close the gap between your faces, mashing your tongue to hers. You're not sure how long you where fucking her for, it's like time had ceased to exist, and you were in your own little universe where the only things that existed where you and her, as your breathing got heavier and your paced quickened you realized that you weren't going to last much longer. You lean into pearls ear and ask her if she's ready for her reward for being such a good girl, "Yes Master! Please fill me with your cum!" she says as her pussy clamps down on your cock, you last a few more strokes before you bottom out deep inside of her and start to cum, you shoot rope after rope of cum deep inside of her, causing her to have her own orgasm, grabbing onto you, and holding you tight, her nails digging into your back as her moans become silent gasps into your ear.

The after math was quite the opposite of the act, peaceful, calm and quiet. Pearl lies across your chest as you hold her and gently run your fingers through her hair. "Mmmm…Thank you, you were wonderful" she says as she cuddles up to your chin, basking in the warm after glow. You thank her in return for the new experience. Just as you're settling in to fall asleep pearl gets up, stretches and proceeds to get her clothes back on. You ask her where she's going. "Well although I would love to spend the night, I have practice in the morning" she says pulling her panties up, giving you a nice view of her still slightly red ass. You tell her that you thought that gems didn't need sleep as you sit up near the edge of the bed.

She finishes dressing and then leans over to you. "Remember what I said, I don't want a romantic relationship. This is just a way for me to relax and let go for a while, Still…" she says unbuckling the collar and handing it to you, "I certainly hope we can do this again sometime. Soon." you tell her sure and to just let you know when, "thank you, have a good night" she says giving you a quick hug before leaving your room, followed by the faint sound of your front door shutting. Your left alone to ponder your thoughts for a while, as you start to drift off to sleep a though occurs that this may be something you'll need to get used to, not that you mind. You close your eyes thinking of what the next day holds for you as everything fades to black.

 **Thanks for reading! Now if you're here you're probably wondering "WTF TOOK SO FUCKING LONG!?" to which I will reply. Stress. I went into writing as a form of relaxation, a way to try something new without people judging me in the real world. Here I go by a different name, and nobody knows who I am. But when I did go in I went too deep. I started going at a VERRY quick pace because I was so pent up, then I took the commission from Lexxboss which is HUGE in itself. I found that I was over whelmed but I pushed through, got the first three chapters of this story and the first long chapter of lex's, and I hit a wall. I didn't want to write anymore, and even on the days that I did I couldn't focus or think of anything to write. And so a few days became a few weeks, months, years now, and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to the people who read my stories and wanted more and I'm sorry to lexxboss for ignoring you. I'm headed off to university soon, so I won't have much free time but I can promise you this. I will try. Thanks for reading.**


	5. RE: Update

Well I wasn't sure what I was expecting but the vote seems pretty unanimous next chapter is now in progress


End file.
